Love Hurts
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Waylon Smithers is in love with Monty Burns. Monty Burns is in love with Waylon Smithers. But will either man reveal their feelings for each other?  Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Waylon/Burns

Warnings: a little angsty, some swearing

Summary: Waylon Smithers is in love with Monty Burns. Monty Burns is in love with Waylon Smithers. But will either man reveal their feelings for each other?

This will take place BEFORE any of the Simpson episodes.

Love Hurts

This entire chapter is in Waylon's point of view, just so you know. And this story will probably only be three chapters, but we'll see! It depends on how much inspiration I get while writing this! XD

Chapter 1-With all my Heart

I do not know how long I've felt this way about him. It feels like I've loved him for as long as I've known him. It's so hard to talk to him, I have to concentrate hard on what he's saying in order to respond properly and not blurt out my feelings for him. I'm sure it wouldn't take much prompting from him before I would spill my guts to him if he ever felt inclined to aske me how I felt about him. I would tell him how much I adored him, how much I missed him when I wasn't in his presence. I'd tell him that I loved him with all my heart and soul, that _nothing_ would change my feelings for him. The passage of time would never mar his beauty, none of his various love affairs would stop me from loving him. Even if he did get married, that would not change my feelings for him a bit.

I sigh as I returned to his office, carrying his coffee and paper. I sat them on the desk in front of him, smiling lightly. He thanked me and shot a small smile my way. I felt my heart flutter at his expression. My heart lifted and clenched painfully at the same time. The ache in my heart was normally dull, but whenever I was around him, the pain always increased. I talked amiably with him, trying to distract myself from reaching out and touching him, which was a horrible effort in itself normally. But today it was exceptionally hard _not_ to touch. I felt as if I was being drawn to him today, well, more than I usually was.

"Smithers…" His soft voice cut through my musings and I turned to look at him. "I'm done with the paper now." I reached out and took the newspaper from his hand, my fingers accidently brushing against his. I shivered at the contact, his little gasp doing nothing to still my rapidly beating heart. It felt as if my heart had burst in my chest. Such a brief contact shouldn't have made me act this way, but I was deeply in love with this man, and any contact with him made me feel like this. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I reluctantly pulled away from him, feeling my heart constrict painfully at the loss. I had to swallow several times before I could speak.

"S-sorry, sir." I muttered, not feeling sorry at all and wanting to touch him more. He said something, but I couldn't hear it over the beating of my own heart. "I…should get back to work now…" I said softly, turning away and completely missing the hurt look on his face as I headed back to my office. I sat heavily in my chair, my hand clenching my shirt as I tried to keep from crying. 'I…don't know how much I can take of this! This pain in my chest just seems to get worse as the years go by, soon I won't be able to keep my feelings hidden from him. I love him so much, it hurts to be so near him and not be able to voice my feelings for him.' Eventually I knew I would snap and spill this secret that I'd kept for so many years. I forced this heartache on myself though, I couldn't tell Mr. Burns how I felt about him. The older man _would never_ feel that way about me, even if I _wasn't_ a man. He'd raised me when I was younger, and when I came to work with him, he only saw me as an employee, maybe a friend, but nothing more. 'And he never will…' I thought sadly.

When I had realized my feelings for the much older man, I had suppressed my feelings, driven them into the deepest part of my heart. I tried to stop loving him, but it was too hard! There were times when I almost _did_ stop, those times when he had yelled so fiercely at me, reducing me to tears, or to drinking or smoking. But then he'd do something incredibly kind, or say something nice, just a word here or there and I'd forgive him and fall back into the same routine again. If he would just _stop_ being so _kind_ to me, maybe I could move on and stop loving him! But the problem was, I didn't _want_ to stop loving him either, even though it hurts to love him. I'd love him no matter what he said or did.

X X X X X X X X

It was time to head home for the night. This part of the day always made me incredibly nervous. So much alone time with him…just seemed so intimate, especially with how I helped him around the house. I drove Monty home, and we both were relatively silent. I made him dinner, cutting up his food for him. I sat next to him and ate the food, not even tasting it. I let myself run on auto-pilot, concentrating too hard on keeping my feelings locked away to bother with much of anything.

"Are you alright, Smithers? You're awfully quiet tonight." Monty said suddenly, my head rose to look at him. I had to swallow the lump in my throat as the concern on his face rendered me incapable of speaking for a minute.

"Yes, I'm fine, sir." I managed to whisper softly.

"Alright then." He replied, dropping his napkin on his plate. I took care of the dishes then walked with Monty up to his room. I helped him out of his clothes, and helped him into his pajama's, but found my fingers stumbling on the buttons of his shirt. My hands trembled and my heart was beating painfully hard in my chest. 'Damn! What's wrong with me today? I've never had _this_ much trouble dealing with my feelings for him before!' My eyebrows scrunched together and my mouth slid into a thin line of concentration as my eyes narrowed on the buttons. When my fingers failed to slid the button into the hole for a fourth time, Monty finally had enough. "I'll get it, Smithers." He muttered, his hands trying to pry mine off his shirt.

"No no, I've got it!" I argued, keeping my fingers locked in the cloth. He frowned at me and tugged at my hands, but failing to remove them with his weak physical strength. Finally he began stepping back, my fingers were still locked in his shirt and I just followed him. Grumbling something under his breath, Monty walked faster. I didn't know what I was doing, but I kept following him until he suddenly tripped on his feet. I gripped his shirt tighter and moved closer, holding him up, but my feet tangled together which caused both of us to fall to the floor. I heard Monty wince as his head hit the wood. His hands were gripping my shoulders lightly and my fingers were still curled in his shirt. It felt as if my heart had stopped beating as I looked down at his bare chest and his slightly pink cheeks. My breathing was hard, every breath ached as my heart beat painfully against my ribs, and I found myself unable to move.

"Smithers…" I heard his voice come softly from beneath me and felt my mouth go dry at the deepness of it. "Are you going to get off me sometime tonight?" He asked in a slightly amused voice. I blinked quickly, feeling hurt drive itself deep into my heart. 'This isn't affecting him as much as it is me…' I thought sadly. I forced my fingers to unclench and slowly sat up. I stood up and helped him to his feet. I kept my fingers wrapped around his warm smooth hand as he straightened himself. He extricated his hand from my grasp and I flushed slightly, dropping my arm to my side. I turned my face away as he began doing up the buttons on his shirt. After a few grumbled expletives from Monty, I finally felt calm enough to move closer and help him. I deftly slid the buttons into the proper holes, my fingers only trembled a little this time.

"There we are, sir. Now, let's get you into bed." I murmured softly before leading him to his large bed. I tucked Monty in, feeling strangely about the whole day. 'God, how much of an idiot can I be? If he was more observant, he'd notice how strangely I've been acting around him today! I have to be more careful…' I straightened and glanced down at him. "Goodnight, sir." I told him softly, glancing away from him. I started to walk away, when his fingers suddenly grasped my wrist.

"Waylon…would you please…stay with me tonight…" I heard his soft voice say from behind me as his fingers tightened slightly.

Tbc

Yay for cliffhangers! And for the continuation of _this_ particular part, you'll have to wait for the third chapter! Muahahahaha! I'm so evil! Let me know what you think of this so far! XD

The second chapter I should be able to finish and post it tomorrow, so keep your eyes open for it! XD


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is entirely in Monty's Point of View.

Chapter 2- How is it possible?

I'd raised Waylon Smithers Jr. for much of his young life, he'd been like a son to me. As he grew into a young man who came to work with me at the Nuclear Power Plant, I began to see him as an equal, and he soon became my friend. One of the only dear friends I'd ever had. So why? How could those feelings have been so twisted over the years since he began working for me? How is it possible that I've fallen in love with him? If he found out my feelings for him, would he understand? Or would he think I was a monster or a pervert? I know he adores me, so I didn't want to taint our friendship by telling him my feelings for him. I had tried to push him away, drown my feelings for him with caustic remarks or hurtful behavior. But nothing seemed to work, or had changed my feelings for him. Once I realized this, I resigned myself to the fate of being alone for the rest of my life.

The object of my thoughts entered my office, carrying my coffee and paper. He sat them on the desk in front of me, and he smiled lightly. 'He always does everything for me without complaining.' I thanked him and shot a small smile his way. I could see a tormented expression cross his face and felt my heart ache painfully. 'He looks like I feel right now.' I felt like pulling him into a hug, wanting to wipe that sad expression off his face. He talked amiably with me, and I found myself grateful for the distraction. I _hated_ to see him with that look on his face. I had to fight hard to not touch him as he stood so closely with me.

"Smithers…" I said softly and he turned to look at me. "I'm done with the paper now." He reached out and took the newspaper from my hand, his fingers accidently brushing against mine. I gasped at the contact and hoped he didn't hear me. My heart was fluttering madly in my chest and I feared it would burst suddenly. 'I can't believe that only a brief touch can make me feel that way.' I saw his cheeks heat up and he pulled away from me. I felt sadness well up at the loss of his warm touch.

"S-sorry, sir." He muttered softly, his eyes looking away from me.

"Don't be…" I said, holding my breath to see his reaction.

"I…should get back to work now…" He said softly, turning away and it felt as if a knife had sliced at my heart. 'Oh Waylon! How can I tell if you feel the same about me?' I wondered as I sat back in my chair, contemplating on my dilemma. I tried to remember any time Waylon had acted like he'd felt more for me than just friendship, but I couldn't think of anything. I sighed and dropped my face into my hands. 'Today is going to be very long indeed!' I thought as I tried to figure out how to get through the rest of the day.

X X X X X X X X

It was time to head home for the night. I could feel how tense Waylon was today and found myself worrying about him on the drive home. He made me dinner, cutting up my food for me, and sitting next to me once he was done. The food was delicious, like it always was. But Waylon still hadn't spoken much at all.

"Are you alright, Smithers? You're awfully quiet tonight." I asked him suddenly, his head rose to look at me and I could see a distraught look on his face. He swallowed several times before speaking.

"Yes, I'm fine, sir." He managed to whisper softly.

"Alright then." I replied, not wanting to push the issue as I dropped my napkin on my plate. He took care of the dishes then walked with me up to my room. He helped me out of my clothes, and into my pajama's, but I noticed his fingers stumbling on the buttons of my shirt. His eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth slid into a thin line of concentration. When his fingers failed to slide the button into the hole for a fourth time, I finally decided to intervene. "I'll get it, Smithers." I muttered, my hands trying to pry his off my shirt.

"No no, I've got it!" He argued, keeping his fingers locked in the cloth. I frowned at him and tugged at his hands. Finally I began stepping back, but his fingers were still locked in my shirt and he just followed me. "What is he doing?" I grumbled under my breath and walked faster. He kept following me until I tripped on my feet. He gripped my shirt tighter and moved closer, holding me up, but his feet tangled together causing both of us to fall to the floor. I winced as my head hit the wood. My hands gripped his shoulders, his fingers were still curled in my shirt. I saw his cheeks turn pink and watched as that tortured expression crossed over his face again.

"Smithers…" I said in a slightly husky voice. "Are you going to get off me sometime tonight?" I asked in an amused voice. He blinked quickly, and my heart constricted as a hurt look crossed his face. 'He…does like me more, doesn't he?' His fingers unclenched from my shirt and he slowly sat up. He stood up and helped me to my feet. He kept his fingers wrapped around my hand as I straightened myself. His warm hand was doing something strange to my head, my vision was swimming blurrily and I extricated his hand from my grasp, watching him flush slightly, dropping his arm to his side. I began trying to button my shirt, but was failing just as much as Waylon had. I grumbled a few expletives as my fingers slipped again, then glanced up in surprise as Waylon's hands pushed mine away and did up the buttons.

"There we are, sir. Now, let's get you into bed." He murmured softly before leading me to my large bed. He tucked me in, then straightened and glanced down at me. "Goodnight, sir." He told me softly, glancing away. He started to walk away. 'I…just can't let him leave like this! I need to know if he feels the same about me!' My hand reached out to grasp his wrist.

"Waylon…would you please…stay with me tonight…" I said softly, my fingers tightening slightly to keep them from trembling. 'I'm laying all my cards on the table, I simply _must_ know for sure!' I held my breath and waited for his answer…

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? The next chapter will have the continuation of the first two. I'm trying to decide if I should have the next chapter with BOTHtheir POV's or if I should split it up into two more chapters, so let me know what you think! XD


	3. Chapter 3

This one is in Waylon's POV. I decided to do two more chapters! XD it's rather fun to have BOTH of their points of views during the same scene! XD Sorry about the wait, Christmas is always busy and I haven't been in the mood to write at all this week, I've been pretty worn out, sorry!

There will be a little sexual scene in this chapter, just to warn you! XD

Chapter 3-Hesitant

"Waylon…would you please…stay with me tonight…" I heard his soft voice say from behind me as his fingers tightened slightly. I swallowed hard and peered at him through the almost darkness of the room.

"W-what?" I whispered, trying to see if he meant what I thought he did. He sat up, the hand around my wrist tugging me slightly closer. He shook his head slightly and scooted towards the other side of the bed. His hand pulled me to the side of the bed when he moved farther onto it. I stood there, heart racing and feeling indecisive. 'He must just…want the company. It _would_ get lonely in such a huge mansion like this.' So I nodded hesitantly to Monty, waiting until his fingers released my wrist before sitting down on the bed to take off my shoes and socks, then tugged my jacked off and untucked my shirt before sliding into the bed next to him. "G-goodnight, sir…" I said softly, staring at the canopy over his bed.

"Goodnight, and…thank you, Smithers…" He murmured quietly as he latched onto my arm, burying his face into my sleeve. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, trying to fall asleep. I don't know for how long I lay there, but I could hear Monty's deep breathing and knew he was asleep already. I sighed softly and was about to pry his arms from mine when he crawled on top of me suddenly, his arm wrapping over my waist, head on my shoulder while one of his legs slid between mine. 'Oh god! Is he awake?' I wondered, panic taking me over as he moaned softly. I stayed frozen for several minutes, and when he didn't move or say anything, I relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Damn, this is not good!' I thought, biting my lip as his knee nudged my cock slightly as he shifted. My body tensed considerably at the light touch and I took several deep breaths to calm myself. As soon as I relaxed, I stiffened and gasped softly as I felt Monty's fingers creep slowly up my shirt. His hand moved up to rest on my stomach. My breathing was fast, cheeks flaming hot at this intimate position. 'I…have to get him off me…' Slowly, I began pushing him off me. He was almost off me when he suddenly rolled back on top of me, his body pressing fully against mine.

I was about to push him off quickly when I froze, my hands dropping back down to the bed as I felt a hardness pressing against my thigh. 'Oh god…he has an erection!' I realized, my face heating up further. 'I should move him, but I'm going to enjoy this while I can!' I rolled my hips slightly, pressing his warm length against my own. I rubbed against him slowly, feeling a shameful satisfaction as the friction and heat caused me to harden. 'Oh god! What am I doing?' I stopped my movements suddenly, throwing my arm over my face. 'I can't use him like this just to satisfy my own perverted desires…' I sighed slightly, biting my lip to keep myself from rubbing against him again.

"Waylon…." I gasped at the sound of his low dark voice, moving my arm I looked up at him, barley able to see his face in the dim light from the moon outside. The expression on his face was unreadable, but I could see a light pink tint to his cheeks. "Why did you stop?" He asked huskily, my eyes widened in surprise and I watched as a wide grin spread across his face. His expression turned serious suddenly and he sat back on my thighs. "I…I need to tell you something…" He coughed slightly, biting his lip as I sat up, leaning back on my hands to keep some room between our faces. "I…I lo-love you…Waylon…" His voice cracked slightly as he spoke softly. I stared at his face, my eyes wide with shock.

"Wha…um…did I…uh…" I stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Monty's expression fell, wrenching at my heart.

"Oh…I see, you can…um, go…if you want…" He said softly, eyes slipping away from my face as he moved away from me. I stood frozen, blinking quickly. I reached out, gripping his arm gently as he was about to move off the bed.

"Monty…I…don't go…" I pulled him closer, pressing my lips against his, not wanting him to leave without at least _showing_ him I felt about him. I brushed my tongue lightly across his lips, begging for permission to enter. Monty parted his lips slowly, allowing me to kiss him properly. I pushed him backwards onto the bed and kissed him forcefully, my tongue caressing his, my lips moving rhythmically against his. My hands gripped his, pressing them into the bed over his head. I pulled back to breathe. "Monty…I love you so much…I have loved you since I started working for you." I leaned down, nuzzling my face against his heated cheek. "I've just been…too afraid to tell you how I feel about you. I've _wanted_ to tell you for such a long time, but everytime I have tried to, I choked on my words." I brushed my lips softly over his ear, smiling as he shivered.

"Waylon…I have felt this way about you after you started working for me. I knew you admired me, I thought if I told you how I felt about you, that you would think I was a pervert since I raised you as my son. I didn't want to taint the friendship we shared. I tried to stop loving you by dating many different women, but it just wasn't the same. Then I thought if I pushed you away by being cruel and heartless, that that would keep me from loving you. But nothing has changed my feelings for you, I love you and always will." I felt an enormous joy fill my heart and kissed him deeply.

"Even if it hurts, I'll always love you Monty…" I whispered, holding him closely as his fingers slid into my hair. I didn't know where this was going, but I had never felt happier in my entire life than I did in this moment.

Tbc

Just one more chapter with Monty's POV! Then it will be the end of this story! XD Let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
